Metering pumps are widely applied in chemical industry, energy, machinery, paper-making, spinning, pharmacy, water treatment and other fields, and the main types of the metering pumps comprise plunger piston metering pumps and diaphragm metering pumps.
Along with the development of the modern industrial technology, the requirements on metering accuracy, working reliability, working life, range of flow rate, adjustability of the flow rate, range of pressure, adaptability of media, corrosion resistance, high-temperature resistance, structural form, driving way, monitoring of working conditions and other aspects of the metering pumps are higher and higher, and the existing metering pumps which mainly rely on the plunger piston type and the diaphragm type cannot meet the development demands. Therefore, new structure principle design is required and the comprehensive technical performances of the metering pumps can be effectively and more economically improved.